Father's Day
by JyouraSorato
Summary: This is Koushirou first fathers Day with his Kids and his Wife Mimi how will they spend the day knowing that Koushirou hardly remember his first Father's Day with his Dad so many yrs ago...


**"Father's Day"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

It was a beautiful day at the Izumi's house hold...Koushrou wake up from a good sleep while his wife Mimi was still napping...  
He look at his calender it says on it,'father's Day' "Really it's father's Day?" Koushirou told him-slef who had a smile on his face he knew what he wanted to do next, but he has to wait for Mimi to wake up first..Instead of waiting for her to wake up her-self he decided to wake her-self up by whispering in her Ear may-be that will do the trick?  
For Koushirou and his Kids it was his first Father's Day since he's only 19 Him and Mimi are married only for a Yr..

So that got Koushirou thinking since when he was very young he hardly remember spending a day with his Father on Father's day or maybe or have its been that long ago in Koushirou's mind..  
But now is Different he is married and has Kids so father's Day is a must for him... As Soon as Mimi wakes up from her sleep then he can go see if his kids are awake too..  
When Mimi wake up she had a smile upon her face she knew what Koushirou wanted to do today... Now Koushirou have to go see if his Kids are awake also but before he can do that he need to make sure he has his plans lay out already. Koushirou is ready he went to fix his-slef up and Mimi did the same... After that Koushirou went in his closet to find something to wear in his collection of clothes.. Koushirou decided on what to wear on this special Day...Koushirou looked and saw Grey and Blue was his option.."I Guess I need to go with the Blue and Grey!" Koushirou said... He looked at Mimi..Mimi was wearing Blue and Pink but don't have Pink hair now...Koushirou decided what he wanted to wear with his outfit he asked his wife Mimi can he wear what she is wearing on her head..."Mimi honey?" Koushirou replied.."Yes Kou?" Mimi said.. "Can I wear yo Pink bandana!" He said..."Koushirou Izumi no bandanas in front of the kids!" Mimi said to her husband..

"Okay fine just give me that I don't want to wear another color now honey!" Koushirou said to his wife... Mimi looked at Koushirou like he wasn't being serious about it but then again she looked and try not to laugh but her husband just looks funny in Pink even it wasn't his first time wearing that color now...Koushirou looked at Mimi with a face like I cant believe you try to make fun of me look... Koushirou knew his wife was not trying to laugh at him but he told him-slef already he don't want to wear another color so he wear it around his neck and left for his kids room... Mimi on the other hand tried not to laugh but when they were younger her husband Koushirou seems so dorky to her, but that was so many yrs ago this is now she just wished he never dressed like in his high-school days those were crazy and hard-times for the both of them back then..  
Koushirou went to his kids room's he saw his daughter and son his awake... " Hey Daddy!" Koushirou's daughter said.. "Hi Dad" Koushirou's son said...Koushirou looked his daughter she looks like him but her hair feature looks like Mimi and his son only his hair color matches Koushirou that is mostly it when it comes to see the difference in Koushirou's and Mimi's Kids...  
"Okay you two get dress we are going to the O-Park to spend the day with Mommy and Daddy!" Koushirou said to his kids.

While his Kids get ready to go.. Koushirou went to go check on Mimi and to check on him-slef if he dress right for this day... He went to his room- Mimi had on a blue mini-skirt and a pink top followed by pink boots soft.. Koushirou looked at his wife like do you have to wear those boots in the middle of this season Mimi looked at her husband and decided not to wear the boots for his sake and the kids..  
While she took off her boots Koushirou told her just to wear those short top blue sneakers that he bought her a yr ago... So she wear the blue sneakers with light pink socks with it.. Koushirou don't have to say a word his wife looked good still to him after their school-days were gone...

Now Koushirou have to looked at him-slef want he was wearing.. Grey slacks, blue shirt check. Grey and Blue flannel check. Grey and Blue shoes with the laces and socks check.  
Pink bandana around his neck double check... Now he is ready to go..."Mimi are the kids ready yet?" He asked his wife..."I don't know Koushirou why don't go and take a look!" Mimi said to her husband...  
Koushirou did that... He saw his daughter had on a blue mini-skirt just like her mom and a blue bow and pink top Koushirou cant believe how lovely and cute his daughter looked and his son all Grey expect his shirt which was blue just like him... Koushirou looked at his Kids then Mimi and on his mind they looked all ready so lets go all- ready Koushirou thought!

And with that Koushirou, Mimi and the Kids got in the Car and left... Koushirou don't like to speed but this day was different it was Father's Day and it was his time with his Kids and his wife so why not make the most of it, After that Koushirou got a text message from Yamato he cant really do nothing since he is driving with his family so, Mimi took it and message Yamato back saying their on they way there and Koushirou is making good progess and with that Mimi gave the phone back to Koushirou knowing that Mimi will tell him what Yamato just text him... Now Koushirou is thinking this is going to be a long Father's Day for Him, the Kids his wife,  
Mimi and of course Sora , Yamato, Taichi, Jun, and the rest of his family and friends with their kids too... The End...


End file.
